monsterhighfandomfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Madame O'Front
Wanna Join? Hi there,Anita333 here!I was wondering if you can join Witch Fandom Wiki.Look,I'm sorry if I don't have the link but click on Anita333(Which is meh) and then MY FAV WIKIS then you Click Witch Fandom Wiki.Hope you join :3 Welcome to the wiki! Welcome to the wiki. Thank you for joining. Hope you like it! Shanell0420 (talk) 23:16, August 4, 2013 (UTC) Ok, thanks Ok, thanks.*goes checks out Agnes's page* MonsterGirl2002 (talk) 09:07, September 4, 2013 (UTC) Please Join! Hi, Sola! If you know what's Kawaii Crush, please join my wiki! Link: http://kawaii-crush-fandom.wikia.com/wiki/Kawaii_Crush_Fandom_Wiki MonsterGirl2002 (talk) 09:49, September 4, 2013 (UTC) LOVE IT! I really love the pic of Angie! I'll use that for Superlady's wiki because I already drew a pic for Angie, I'm gonan post it here soon! MonsterGirl2002 (talk) 09:25, September 5, 2013 (UTC) Sure! Of course they could be friends! Raven needs friends since she's a loner and her only friend is Halloween Evil. MonsterGirl2002 (talk) 14:12, September 8, 2013 (UTC) Alice Thingy Hi, Sola. I think it's a really good idea. Maybe Molly and Angie could be in it too. Evie would probably love the idea. :) I'll be glad to help. When do we start? MonsterGirl2002 (talk) 13:30, September 11, 2013 (UTC) Wow! Very creative, Sola! So, um, are you gonna make the page on Alice:Madness Returns Fandom Wiki? MonsterGirl2002 (talk) 14:00, September 11, 2013 (UTC) Cool OC. :) MonsterGirl2002 (talk) 14:26, September 11, 2013 (UTC) Thanks! for spreading around my wikia. Alice..Alice! My Dear Dont Run Away...Dont Leave us To Burn! NOOOOO! 06:06, September 14, 2013 (UTC) =Just wondering Just wondering, who is damien dawn???--Birdywirdygal (talk) 16:59, September 19, 2013 (UTC) ok Tahnks for telling me :) --Birdywirdygal (talk) 10:26, September 22, 2013 (UTC) ---- Re: Lucky you Wow, thank you! Give me some time to think about who or what I want drawn for me. But you're a great artist, by the way. I can't wait to see how the doll turns out! MissGeek (talk) 11:24, September 26, 2013 (UTC) Done! Alice..Alice! My Dear Dont Run Away...Dont Leave us To Burn! NOOOOO! 17:43, September 26, 2013 (UTC) Your Request(s) Request 1.PNG|Request Your Gift(s) Request-surprize.PNG|Agnes Bumby ... Right,the one you didnt want is on adoptable page now,did you evan like the suprize i thought ypu did :( Alice..Alice! My Dear Dont Run Away...Dont Leave us To Burn! NOOOOO! 06:02, September 27, 2013 (UTC) I Try... Okay, I'll try my best. MonsterGirl2002 (talk) 14:29, September 27, 2013 (UTC) Yes! She looks epic! Of course I'll draw her for you! I'll get it to you as soon as I can! I DONT NEED YOU CAR NYAN IS MY VEHICLE! (talk) 03:05, September 28, 2013 (UTC) I Cant! draw that but you can wait a week or too i can draw by hand just not on computer K? Alice..Alice! My Dear Dont Run Away...Dont Leave us To Burn! NOOOOO! 07:05, September 28, 2013 (UTC) okay Yeah sure Ill do it at the weekend hopefully :) --Birdywirdygal (talk) 08:55, September 28, 2013 (UTC) Reqest Hi here is your request. Hope you like OC of the Month Usually I look around the wiki for the characters with the best designs, personalities, and etc. Hi :D Can you draw Alice Liddell? Here is her new Basic! Alice..Alice! My Dear Dont Run Away...Dont Leave us To Burn! NOOOOO! 15:07, October 3, 2013 (UTC) Hi,can you do Nancys pic? the infos on her page,do what you want to page to make it nice if you want. Alice..Alice! My Dear Dont Run Away...Dont Leave us To Burn! NOOOOO! 12:14, October 14, 2013 (UTC) dog days are over Since the weather outside has been frightfully cold and dreary, I thought this may help warm you up :) What does "dog days" mean? The "dog days" of July and August, generally the hottest of the year, coincide with the appearance of the constellation Sirius, the Dog Star, in the same part of the sky as the sun. The Romans believed Sirius added to the heat of the sun, causing the temperature extreme, and gave this part of the year its name--in Latin, of course. So when someone says, "dog days" they usually mean the hottest days of the year, but it has also been known to mean the 'best days of their life'. Florence and the Machine's- "Dog Days Are Over" Meaning '''The band 'Florence and the Machine' have a song "Dog Days Are Over" and many question the meaning of its lyrics. Listen to the song and see the video on youtube here . Get a free download of the song on beemp3.com here . Or Buy the Florence and the Machine Lungs CD here . As for the meaning of the song lyrics, I found many explanations, but these interpretations seemed best-they seem most likely, and fit well with the probable meaning. 1. "It's probably a reference to someone who feels that the best part of their life is behind them, and who is trying to remember that you have to move forward to live (there is no sense in looking back with regret). The song is worth comparing with other moving on songs: the Rolling Stones 'Wild Horses', Van Morrison 'It's all over now Baby Blue', and even the painting Gombauld is working on in Aldous Huxley's novel 'Crome Yellow'. (Florence and the Machine has quite a few references that look like they come out of Aldous Huxley novels:- especially Brave New World)." Here's another meaning, 2. "Perhaps the song's meaning is based around this person having very bad days, but they are over. It also mentions that the horses are coming, which may refer to the devil, as he rode on horseback. So this may mean that the bad days will return. The lyrics also say " Run fast for your mother run fast for your father ". Basically, leave your loved ones behind as the devil is coming for you. The song also mentions: " Happiness, hit her like a train on a track; coming towards her, stuck still no turning back." This could be a reference to this person being very low and being accustomed to tragedies. This girl is struck by joy, and as a result, is paralysed by it. This paralysing happiness will kill her - 'the train will kill her' . "Happiness hit her like a bullet in the back." This structure is mentioned twice in the lyrics. To me, it means that Ms. Welch wanted it to be known. I think that the meaning is the worst is over and the moral being: ' '''To every high, there is a low. And to every down there is an up '. Life moves in cyclic patterns. Prepare for the worst when you're joyous, but know that another happy time will arrive when you're down. The song sounds very cheery on the ear, so just let the music tell you if it's portraying a good or bad story. Pull out your own meaning from it. Your own interpretation is what matters. Okay, can't wait! Okay! I can't wait to see your entry! Thanks for joining! :) MonsterGirl2002 (talk) 16:04, October 16, 2013 (UTC) I just checked it out, she's looks totally clawsome! :D MonsterGirl2002 (talk) 16:09, October 16, 2013 (UTC) YES! that would be awesome! Alice..Alice! My Dear Dont Run Away...Dont Leave us To Burn! NOOOOO! 13:24, October 18, 2013 (UTC) Your soon-to-come wiki Hi, Sola. I saw your message. If you really want to make a wiki for that comic and you have so many good ideas for it, make it. :) MonsterGirl2002 (talk) 14:32, October 18, 2013 (UTC) Oh, don't be silly! I'm 10 years old and I'm on a website that doesn't accept people under 13. Just make it if you really want to. MonsterGirl2002 (talk) 14:41, October 18, 2013 (UTC) Preist Logo Hi, Sola! I'm extremely sorry but maybe the logo will have to take some time, please wait! Bye! MonsterGirl2002 (talk) 18:11, October 21, 2013 (UTC) Done! (Finally!) She's done! I'm sorry it took so long!!! Anyway, here she is, I really hope you like her! Thanks for the pateince! I DONT NEED YOU CAR NYAN IS MY VEHICLE! (talk) 01:51, October 24, 2013 (UTC) Contest Prize Just to let you know, I'm drawing the contest prizes now, so could you tell me which three of your characters you want me to draw? Thanks :D Thenaturals (talk) 17:46, October 24, 2013 (UTC) Trust me I've done more difficult artwork before - I'll be able to handle it :D Thenaturals (talk) 10:16, October 25, 2013 (UTC) Using Your OCs Hi, Sola! I was wondering if I could use one of your OCs for my story, Creepy Camp. I'm trying tO find good characters for my story other than mine. I don't know which one of your characters should I use, maybe Ida, if that's possible, Talia, Aggie, or someone else. I need someone good. If you don't want, just leave a message on my talk page saying that you disagree with me using one of your characters for my story. But if you do agree, please reply to this message ASAP. Bye! MonsterGirl2002 (talk) 23:44, October 27, 2013 (UTC) RE:.. Right,im quite matey with a few of them! umm,my friend told on you Alice..Alice! My Dear Dont Run Away...Dont Leave us To Burn! NOOOOO! 18:53, November 5, 2013 (UTC) Hi! ^^ I just have to say this: YOU ARE AMAZING WITH DETAILS! Your designs are beautifully made and just so fun to watch! Be proud and never stop drawing! ^^